


Tomorrow Night

by kidslix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ass Kink, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, M/M, Malec, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thong, sex scene, two idiots pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidslix/pseuds/kidslix
Summary: Magnus and Alec live in the same corridor and they’ve been pining over each other for almost a year. Thanks to skillfully created plan, they end up spending the evening togther. Add a red lace thong clad Magnus and a shirtless Alec and here you have an act of unstoppable pleasure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I would just like to say that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can get better at this.  
> I also want to say sorry because there could be some words in British English and others in American English, but I really tend to switch according to what sounds good to me and it can result in a mix of both.  
> After saying this I wish you a good read and leave you to that, see you in the end notes, byee!

Magnus had a thing for his neighbour. His  _ extremely hot _ neighbour. Alec Lightwood was a holy scene if you asked Magnus, who had a rather big crush on the man, but no one asked, so he kept his judgment to himself.

During the year Magnus had known Alec, eight months had been spent crushing on him, and Alec,  _God bless his beautiful soul_ , had been kind enough to not say anything about it, because Magnus was one hundred percent certain he hadn’t been that subtle and the man  _must_ have noticed. But he was grateful because, even if the other wasn’t interested in him, they could still spend some time in the company of each other, and if Magnus spent half of it ogling over the perfect body of the angel that Alec was, no one had to know.

Alec Lightwood had moved into the apartment just down the corridor a year prior with his two siblings, the sweet and beautiful Isabelle and the sarcastic and very blonde Jace. To celebrate their moving in Magnus had thought to bring a pie to their door, jumping on the opportunity to get to know the new family. That was how he had met the three, with Isabelle opening the door and inviting him in, Jace in the kitchen preparing lunch and, last but not least, Alec, who had stumbled out of, presumably, his bedroom approximately an hour in Magnus’ attempt at making friends. He had been struck with the beauty of the man, with his bed hair and slightly pink cheeks and simple t-shirt and sweats on, and then he had actually gotten to talking with him and,  _oh God his voice is still rough from sleep and it’s so sexy!_ That had been the recurring thought for the last year every single time his eyes scanned the pale body of his friend.

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts by the chiming of his phone, notifying him of yet another message from a certain dark haired man. It read:

_ If you’re not up to it it’s ok, or if you’re already doing something... _

He looked back at the previous message, received just minutes before, reading it again while sitting on the couch:

_ Hey Mags, sorry for bothering you, just checking in to ask if you’d like having dinner with us tonight, maybe watch a movie too _

The problem wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to spend time with the siblings, but completely the opposite, seeing as it was already  _three_ d ays since the last time he had talked to Alec. And even if he had previously had plans, he would’ve cancelled them to spend an evening with his crush (and his siblings, who always reminded him of their presence by butting in every conversation he tried to have with Alec).

So really, he didn’t have a choice.

A hand came in his eye view and snatched his phone away.

“Really Magnus? You still haven’t answered?” Catarina’s voice came from her place behind the couch just at his shoulders. “I think it would be good if you actually sent a reply within the hour, you know.”

“Oh shush, you know I was going to answer in a moment anyway.” Magnus snapped back at her, getting his phone back and typing an affirmative response to Alec.

“I still don’t know why you haven’t made a move on him.” Catarina said, climbing over the back of the couch and settling herself beside her friend.

“You know full well that I tried and got rejected.” Magnus responded suddenly bitter at the woman, because every single time the subject of Alec was brought up, he ended up reminding himself that the man was his dream partner, while he wasn’t Alec’s. At least he now knew for sure the other was gay, whereas the first months of their friendship he didn’t know if he liked men, women, both, cactuses or who knows what.

“But have you asked him if he likes you?” Catarina went on pestering him, obviously trying to make a point Magnus really didn’t see.

“There was no reason to, he knows that I like him and if he had liked me, he would have let me know.” Magnus said, turning to look at his friend, still not understanding why she was making such a big case of his crush.

Catarina rolled her eyes, “But Magnus, if you don’t ask him then how can you be sure?”

“I just know, I feel it in my heart every single time I try to flirt with him and he just brushes it off.” came the man’s reply already done with the topic, “Anyway, you were saying something about a certain patient you had last night.”

“Oh, yes, right.” Catarina sensed his uneasiness and decided it better to let him change the subject.

Their conversation went on until it was time for Catarina to head to work and she got up walking to retrive her coat at the door, followed by Magnus. “Let me know how tonight goes, maybe you’ll actually get to spend some time alone with Alec and he’ll confess his eternal love for you.”

Magnus just rolled his eyes and showed her outside before going into his bedroom to actually get changed for the evening. He wore nothing fancy, seeing as he didn’t have to impress anybody because they were going to be having dinner with Alec’s siblings too, and he really didn’t want to let them know that he was trying to impress their brother by showing up with his most beautiful shirt half open and leather pants that did his ass justice. So he settled for a nice sweater and jeans, still pretty clothes compared to what he would wear if he had to spend the evening at Catarina’s or Ragnor’s.

He was knocking at the Lightwoods’ door within five minutes and Alec opened it just to fake widen his eyes at him.

“Magnus! You’re early!” said Alec stating the obvious because  yes, Magnus was indeed early .

“I know, I usually come late but you don’t have to sound so suprised to see me beacuse I’m just ten minutes early, not half an hour.”

“Oh, I know, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting you for another thirty minutes.” Alec teased and then added, opening the door to let Magnus in, ”I was actually finishing setting up the table if you want to help.”

Magnus followed the other into the kitchen saying “I’m usually late but you’re really taking it too far! It’s never more than the ten minutes I need to hold the suspense!” then he saw that the table had just two places set, so he frowned and asked, “Where are your siblings?”

And just like they were called Isabelle and Jace came almost running from their bedrooms, both sanding Magnus a smile and a wave before stumbling out of the front door after saying a hurried “Goodbye!”

“Were those Isabelle and Jace leaving?” asked Magnus, baffled, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, yes, sorry I didn’t mention this earlier but Izzy and Jace are going out with Simon and Clary to a club and they just told me too, so that’s why I didn’t have the time to tell you.” Alec looked really apologetic with his hand rubbing at his neck awkwardly.

Magnus almost gaped at the man. _Is he serious?_ They were alone for the evening.  _They were alone! Just like a date! Finally!_ He could talk to Alec without having to worry about staring too much at him becuase there weren’t other people to look at so he  had to look at the only other person in the room, who also happened to be the person who Magnus never wanted to stop staring at.

“You know if you’re uncomfortable being alone with me we can alw-“, started to say Alec.

“No no no, I’m definitely not uncomfortable with being alone with you. On the contrary, I’m quite happy to finally be able to have a conversation one-on-one with you.” Magnus tried to play it cool saying this even if, inside, he was anything but cool. In fact he was panicking, freaking out about the possibility of him saying something he wasn’t supposed to or actually  him being the one to make Alec uncomfortable.

“Okay, glad to hear that.” came Alec’s answer, smiling at Magnus and heading to get the things he needed to finish setting up the table.

“Where do you want me?” asked Magnus, standing near the table with his hands clasped together in front of him.

To his surprise, when Alec turned around he had a slightly rosy flush along his cheekbones and he wasn’t looking at Magnus when he handed him the plates and the cutlery. He cleared his throat and said “You could put these in place if you want to.” He then poceeded to turn around and finish the dish that Magnus’ arrival had stalled.

The other one was still standing near the table blinking, holding the things in his hands,  _Why wasn’t Alec looking at him? What had he done? What had he sa- Oh... wait, he can’t be blushing because of the double meaning of his sentence, he didn’t even mean to make it!_ Magnus turned and set the plates with the forks and knives in place, still trying to wrap his head around Alec’s reaction.

“So how’s work?” asked Alec after some time in silence, setting the finished dish on a plate and putting it on the table. When he turned Magnus saw that his blush had disappeared, for which he didn’t know whether to be happy or sad because he really liked it but it meant that Alec wasn’t at ease, and he seemed more relaxed.

“Oh, nothing unusual, still the same as ever. What about your book?”

“Still writing it whenever I have some time to spare. Usually in the evening after I finish working.”

Their conversation went on like that even during dinner, talking a lot and eating a lot and enjoying each other’s company. After finishing they put everything away and Alec sent Magnus in the living room to decide which film to watch.

So Magnus sat on the couch and scrolled the list on Netflix, unsure of what genre Alec would want to watch. His scrolling was interrupted when he heard a clattering of something falling on the floor and a consecutive swear coming from the kitchen. Frowning, he moved from the couch to the opening of the kitchen, finding Alec staring at his shirt, that was in his hands, seeing as he had taken it off. Magnus just stared at the pale chest in front of him, gaze descending hotly from the line of his collarbones, his pecs to his pink nipples reflecting silver in the light.

His mouth hung open as he took in the piercings the other man had,  _nipple piercings_ , and felt a wave of pleasure sweep through his body going straight to his cock. Just like that his stare passed on his abs and happy trail and went back to Alec’s face, still intent on looking at his shirt not taking notice of Magnus’ appearance in the room.

Magnus cleared his throat and put himself back together saying “What happened?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he took in the man’s presence with a blush slowly creeping up his chest to his face.

“I was reaching for the popcorn box,” he said indicating the upper shelf behind him, “when the paprika decided to fall onto my shirt.”

“The paprika fell onto your shirt? What a terrible decision it made, but not something I can complain about seeing as now you’re shirtless.” Magnus grinned. “And nipple piercings Alec? I didn’t know you had them, they’re pretty hot.”  Fuck being subtle , Magnus told himself as Alec reached with his hand to touch his piercings.

“Oh, yes, I’ve had them for almost one year now, I’d always wanted them but I neved had the courage to go for it and last year I woke up one day and just went straight to the tattoo parlour and asked if they could do them. I went out one hour later with the two piercings on.” Alec said smiling at Magnus. “Could you do me a favour?”

“Darling I would do anything for you.” Magnus replied.

“Then go in my room and get me a new shirt?” Alec asked, “It’s the first door on the right.” he added, not sure whether the other already knew or not.

As a matter of fact Magnus alrrady knew where Alec’s room was, not that he had ever ventured inside, but he had seen him coming out of there the very first time they met and other times in their year-long friendship. So he nodded and headed for the room with images of those piercings running in his head.

He went inside and got to the closet to get a shirt, deciding on something simple as a blue t-shirt that would bring out Alec’s eyes. He was just closing the closet door when his gaze landed on the shelf placed on the wall where a desk stood. He went with his instincts and got closer, seeing all of the medals and trophies of various sports awarded to Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

_ Wait, what? Alexander? His name is Alexander? _ Magnus stared for another moment before turning and going into the kitchen to find Alec washing his shirt under the tap, getting the better of the stain off.

“So, Alexander, what else do I need to be informed of? Aside from the fact that you have very sexy nipple piercings and that your name is in fact Alexander of course.” His eyes sparkled as they took in Alec’s,  _Alexander’s_ , third blush of the night.

“It never crossed my mind to tell you about my name, I just thought you knew.” Alec said looking at thr floor behind Magnus.

Magnus followed his gaze and saw the paprika container still on the floor just a foot away from him, so he settled the shirt for Alec on the counter and bent down to retrieve it.

He heard a sharp inhale before Alec spoke, his voice rough and low, “Oh God Magnus, are you wearing a fucking  _ thong _ ?”

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he was still bent with his hand outstretched barley to the container.  _ Oh shit _ , he was indeed wearing a thong, he was also wearing jeans that hung low on his hips and apparently they were just low enough for the other to see his underwear.

He didn’t have time to think as he felt hands on his hips and a broad chest connect with his sweater clad back. Then, he felt pressure on his ass and moaned loudly when he realised it was Alec’s bulge grinding against him.

As suddenly as the contact was there it retreated, followed by a string of curses and muttered apologies as Magnus turned to Alexander.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, oh God, I don’t know what got into me.” His face was as red as a tomato and he was rubbing his neck with his right hand, the left stood as a fist at his side.

Magnus stared at him for just a moment before leaning forward and pressing their chests together, “No problem sweetheart, it was really okay,” he said as he took Alec’s left hand and raised it to his waist, “I wouldn’t complain if you decided to do it again.”

Alec was completely shocked, eyes wide and mouth open as he was still for a couple of seconds, then whatever he saw seemed to calm him because his hand on Magnus’ waist tightened and he brought his other one on Magnus’ back, slipping it under the sweater.

“Okay, then I’m not going to complain either.” he said, and with that he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

It was just lips on lips for a couple of seconds, then he inclined his head and swiped his tongue along Magnus’ bottom lip, engulfing whatever sounds he was making. And like that their kiss was all tongues and teeth nipping at lips, hands searching each other’s bodies.

Magnus brought his hands to Alec’s chest, feeling his heart beating like crazy in his confinement, and he would’ve laughed if it hadn’t been for the lips now sucking on his tongue, making everything but a laugh escape his mouth. He slipped his hands across Alexander’s nipples and played with his piercings eliciting a string of deep moans from the other.

Alec’s hand on his waist slipped down and grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing as if his life depended on it. He then found the string of his thong out of the pants and slipped his hand under Magnus’ jeans to grope at his bare ass slipping a finger between his ass cheeks to run along the thong’s length.

Magnus moaned in Alexanxer’s mouth as he twirled his tongue with the other’s, pressing his thumb against the man’s hard right nipple.

As he left his hand there, he broke their kiss and began leaving a trail of wet imprints on Alec’s neck, sucking on a spot at the base of his throat, adding a little red bruise to color that alabaster skin. He kept on going until he had his mouth on the other nipple, flipping the percing with his tongue and then pressing it flat against the surface. With his other hand Magnus descended and traced Alec’s happy trail, bringing his fingers on the prominent bulge in the other man’s pants, barely grazing it. Alec’s hand tightend on his ass, moaning as he brought him closer, dicks connecting over their pants.

“ _ Magnus _ _..._ ” Alec moaned as he changed position, putting his thigh between the other man’s legs and pressing upwards, resulting in Magnus basically humping his thigh as he slid his hand inside Alexander’s pants, gripping his cock and sliding his hand fast and hard over it.

After a while of this Alec retreated and said, “What do you say if we bring this to the couch?”

“Fuck yes.” came Magnus’ response as he grinded one last time before his hand was taken by the other.

They made their way to the couch and stopped in front of it, Alec turning and looking at Magnus before going for his lips with a growl.

“Oh my God, you’re so gorgeous, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” was what came from Alexander’s mouth between kisses, bringing his hands to the man’s pants and looking in his eyes to ask for permission.

As a nod was sent his way, Alec all but unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, sliding them down Magnus’ legs and letting him slip them off together with the shoes and the socks. Now all of the thong’s magnificence came into view, with its red lace bringing out the golden skin it lay on. With Alec’s eyes on his thong, Magnus turned and put his hands on his knees, slightly bending over and giving Alexander full view of his round globes. Alec breathed out a deep moan and put his hands on that ass, gently rubbing circles. All of a sudden Magnus felt the sharp sting of a slap on his right cheek and then a hand soothing it out, caressing the same spot. Alec parted the beautiful cheeks and inhaled sharply as he saw the red thong almost saw through them and his cock gave a hard twitch in his pants.

His hands went for his pants to slip them off but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing his, so he looked up, asking with a look what Magnus wanted to do.

His response came in the form of Magnus’ hands as they reached and unbuttoned the button, then kneeling in front of Alexander and slowly getting the zipper between his teeth pulling it down while breathing on Alec’s stomach, setting shivers running on the other’s skin. When he was done, he slipped the jeans, the underwear, the shoes and the socks off together, gently pushing Alec to let him sit on the couch. He parted the man’s legs and put himself between them, watching keenly as Alec’s breath shortened as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

“I want your lips on me.” said Alec’s rough voice from over Magnus’ head as he passed his thumb along his bottom lip. His blue eyes were darkened from the lust going through all of his body, his voice contained a dominance that had Magnus’ body shiver and made him want to do every single thing the other wanted of him. The thumb passed his lips’ barrier and Magnus opened them to let Alec see inside, relaxing his tongue and staying still as the other man started swiping his pad on the muscle, almost going all the way in. Magnus tried to control his gag reflex as he kept still, letting Alexander get his way with him. The finger pushed against the inside of his cheek and made a bulge appear on the outside. Magnus moaned around the thumb in his mouth at the overwhelming feeling of being manhandled.

When the finger was out of his mouth he replied, “I would love to, darling.” and put his hand on the man’s cock, sliding it up and down at a slow pace. When he was fully erected he brought his lips closer until they were hovering over the head, breathing heavily over the sensitive skin, getting air through the nose, smelling the strong manly scent that was Alexander’s, and puffing it out on the crown of the cock in front of him.

Alec groaned and put his hand in Magnus’ hair, without pushing him, but keeping it there to signal his impatience, “Magnus for goodness’ sake, just do it.”

And before he was finished he was moaning as the kneeling man lapped at his slit, then gave kitten licks from the root to the head over and over again. When the cock started to leak precome he lapped at the head again to taste the bitter taste of the man and sunk in after taking a breath. He slid down carefully while listening to Alexander moaning and started bobbing his head up and down, reaching the middle easily and stroking the part he couldn’t fit.  _Yet_ , thought Magnus as he relaxed his throat and, just when Alec seemed the most relaxed, sunk down further taking in all of the hard wood till his nose hit the other’s stomach and he was surrounded by the strong heady smell.

He could feel pubic hair tickling his nose and cheeks but nothing could divert his attention from the task at hand, being to give Alec the pleasure he deserved. So he retreated a little off the cock and then pushed back down, burying it deep inside his throat while hollowing his cheeks on the way up again, this time taking his mouth off entirely to breathe properly.

As Magnus was huffing for air Alec was having problems breathing all for a very different reason, being that the hot, wet mouth previously on his cock was so good he almost couldn’t stop his hips from meeting Magnus’ thrusts. His head will forever be filled with images of Magnus’ lips stretched obscenely around his dick, taking it all in without too much effort, and he wouldn’t even  dream about complaining about it.

He had kept his hand interlocked with Magnus’ hair and now he started to gently run his fingers along the sleek, black hair on the back of the head, making Magnus mewl at the affectionate gesture. He was still struggling with breathing when he saw the other man getting ready to take him back in his wet cavern, but instead his fingers tightened on his hair and used them to bring Magnus’ mouth to his, experiencing a hot kiss where he could taste himself on the other’s tongue.

The hand in Magnus’s hair made them part for air pulling him back, lips still chasing Alexander’s, as Alec looked at him and then motioned for him to straddle his lap, so that’s what he did.

He found himself seated on the other’s lap, feeling the hard cock pressed under his ass, knees on either side of Alec’s legs. His chest was still covered in the sweater he word for the night and his dick was strained against the thin material of his underwear, every time he moved he could feel it rubbing on the other man’s stomach and it gave him some kind of relief. Magnus brought his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him and slipped his hands in the short hair at the nape of Alec’s head rolling his hips gently.

Alexander’s hands slipped on his waist, guiding his movements, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch as he let out moan after moan. Magnus positioned himself a little better and reached with one hand behind, taking the man’d cock and letting it slide along his ass’ crack, moaning as he felt Alec’s hands slip under his sweater and scratch his back, surely leaving red scratches where they passed.

Alec’s hips snapped upwards, rutting his erection between the fat cheeks on him. The men both moaned at the same time at the incredible feeling as their rutting increased more and more, panting against each other’s neck, Magnus licking a wet stripe and arriving at the right lobe of Alec’s ear, sucking it inside his mouth and nibbling lightly, breathing sharply.

Alexander’s left hand slipped out of his sweater and grabbed his ass, stilling Magnus’ slightly rocking body to snap his hips harder against the other, taking the thong’s stripe between the cheeks and letting his dick take its place, leaving the thong to rest against his erection, almost making a perfect cage for himself to thrust without slipping out of the crack.

Magnus was able to rock his hips again and threw his head back as he felt the perfect kind of pleasure take over him, feeling the twitching cock under him meet his thrusts and his own dick rub against the muscled stomach of the other’s. He could feel precome slipping out of him and stain his red lace as his control started slipping out of him, all because of Alexander’s thrusts becoming increasingly more powerful and quick, his hands on Magnus’ hips being so tight they’ll certainly leave a trace. The other man brought his mouth to Magnus’ collarbone and started sucking hard, leaving behind a big, red bruise, twinning it with another one just under the first.

Magnus felt his head space out, too wrapped around the pleasure it was almost unbearable, his moans filling the room together with Alec’s. His ass cheeks tightened around the erection still pulsating and moving between them, feeling his balls starting to draw up, suggesting his imminent release and within two minutes his red lace was stained and wet against his dick, his hips still rolling after the incredible pleasure the experience brought to him.

Magnus’ head thumped on Alexander’s broad chest, tightening his grip on the shoulders ad the other man continued his rutting, moving alone after Mangus’ energy left him. Alec breathed hard against the neck of the man resting on him, feeling his release coming at a very fast pace, hitting him hard just seconds after, spilling his come on Magnus’ beautifully golden ass cheeks. After riding the last strands of his orgasm, he stopped moving and just hugged the man on him, bringing him impossibly closer, almost fusing together in the aftermath of their shared pleasure.

With his eyes still closed, Magnus brought his lips to the other’s, kissing him with every ounce of energy he had regained in the meantime. This kiss was soft and chaste, without tongues or teeth, both men being too fucked out to put too much effort into anything not being breathing.

When they parted, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other, still really close and basking in the warmness of the other.

“That was... an experience.” was what came from Alexander’s mouth after all the pleasure had subsided and they were able to talk properly.

“You’re spilling truth there, darling.” Magnus said, feeling his muscles function again and flexing them, without using any energy to get off the beautiful man in front of him.

Alec’s eyes sparkled as they took in their position, becoming softer when they reached the other’s eyes again, “Magnus... I really have to tell you something.”

“I’m all ears, say whatever you want.” responded Magnus, then he widened his eyes as he thought that maybe Alec wanted to tell him that everything they had done had been a mistake and to never see each other again. “Unless you want to reject me, in which case maybe don’t say anything now and wait for another couple of hours, when I’ll be able to take it.”

“What? I don’t want to reject you, rather the opposite. I’m sorry that we did this...  _thing_ today, but just because I wanted to do things in a more traditional way, maybe asking you out to dinner, going on a couple of dates and  then having any kind of sexual interaction.” Alec was earnest in his response, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and kissing him again, lips touching for five seconds before he parted and continued, “But you  had to wear a fucking thong tonight, didn’t you? Did you do it on purpose? Did you know that I have an ass kink and that this thing you wore would expose your ass so prettily?”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he shook his head as he answered with, “I... I didn’t know, I usually wear them with leather pants or tight ones, but tonight I wanted to feel pretty and I wore them to heighten my self esteem seeing you. I didn’t expect anyone to see them other than me, but really, are you seriously complaining?”

“Certainly not, you look really fucking beautiful in them.” Alec’s hands reached his ass and squeezed again, grabbing handfuls of it and making gentle circles, nothing too extreme but still pleasurable in Magnus’ opinion, “And even if I wanted to have a traditional begin to our relationship, I wouldn’t change anything of it.”

“Neither would I. You see, I’m really starting to get annoyed at my friends making fun of me for not telling you that I have a crush on you.” Magnus kissed the soft lips in front of him, getting the bottom lip in his teeth and pulling lightly, not really in the hope of another round but more to show his affection. He sucked one time and then withdrew, smiling softly and ducking his head in Alec’s junction with a blush on his cheeks when he realised what he just confessed.

“Oh my God, you’re  _ adorable _ .” said Alec, pinching one of his cheekbones and laughing. “And to be precise you didn’t tell me yet, you just said that you’re annoyed at your friends.”

“Shut up, that’s as much a confession as any other.” Magnus hid his face from the other man’s wondering gaze.

“Still, you could tell me now and make it official so you can slap it across your friends’ faces.” because Alec  _really_ wanted to hear Magnus tell him he had a crush on him.

“Alright then, I’ve had a crush on you for the last eight months.” Magnus felt his blush redden even more and spread to his chest.

“Well I’ve had a crush on you ever since the first time I’ve seen you, and I didn’t even know you, I should be the one embarrassed. But I’m not because I’m proud of having a crush on such a nice man, I would’ve asked you out sooner if I hadn’t been so scared you weren’t into me.” Alec’s hand swiped trough his hair and made him relax a little.

Magnus regained a little of his confidence, turning to Alec, making sure to let the hand in his hair stay where it was, and said “Then go on a date with me.”

“Sure, when?” Alec asked smiling all big and wide.

“How about tomorrow night?” Magnus smiled in return and run his hand on the short hair at the other’s nape.

“Tomorrow night sounds good.” Alec replied, hugging the warm body tight. “Wait, before going anywhere you should probably know that Jace and Izzy leaving us alone was part of a plan to let me tell you about my crush.”

The only response he got was a hearty laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wish you liked it, if you find anything you would like to tell me please do as long as it’s in a civil manner. I encourage you to leave kudos if you fell like it, maybe I’ll post something else sooner or later but for now it’s all.  
> kidslix


End file.
